Afterlife
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: In the aftermath of Ben Kenobi's death, he is brought into the force world, where he is reunited with his former love interest Duchess Satine Kryze.


**Hello again guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating Long lost love at all, I just don't have the time - as you know school always comes first. I would just like to personally thank each and every one of you guys for sticking by me, it was you that made all this possible. Also Long lost live has nearly reached 4k views! This is a huge milestone and, as you can tell, I'm really excited! But now without further adeu, I bid you all a farewell until next time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Afterlife<span>

"Ben!" It was the last thing I had heard before darkness invaded my vision and all fell eerily silent.

Darth Vader had just murdered me, like he had so many others. He had been my former padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker or the Chosen One if you will. He was the greatest pilot in the galaxy and an equally great man. Brave yet corrupt. Skilful yet angry. These were the traits that made my student so surreal, in a way.

I should have realised before, the senate was corrupt, the Republic was corrupt, everyone loyal to the chancellor was corrupt and under his spell. You could say that we were the puppets and he was the puppeteer; controlling our every move.

I could've stopped this, had I only realised the true intentions of Chancellor Palpatine. I could have at least warned the Jedi and perhaps spared some lives and maybe even prevented Anakin's fall to the dark side. All of this I could've stopped, except I didn't. I had failed them, all of them.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what has already transpired. " A gentle feminine voice spoke from behind me.

Slowly I turned around to face the source of the voice, and my jaw dropped.

Draped in a thin white robe and leaned against a marble pillar was Satine Kryze, former Duchess of Mandalore.

"Satine?" I whispered, instinctively reaching up to touch her porcelain face to prove that this was all real and not just another dream.

"Obi..." She breathed, tears of joy welling in her eyes. "I've been watching you."

"After all this time?" I asked, my thumb tracing her thin lips.

"Always." She then wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a comforting hug. We stayed this way for a while simply enjoying the warmth of each others arms, until I broke the silence.

"If I may, where are we?" I asked her, loosening my grip on her as to indicate the end of our affectionate embrace.

"Where do you think we are?" She stated, turning to look at the landscape surrounding us. "It reminds me of my palace back on Mandalore, very clean and spacious."

"This reminds me of the Jedi temple." I tell her, examining the sight that lay before us.

"How so?" She asked, slipping her delicate hand in mine.

"Well it's clean, quiet and undisturbed; not a soul in sight - like it was before the empire." I looked down at my feet, pondering again about the past.

"Obi-wan you mustn't dwell on the past, you cannot alter it." She told me, sitting me down next to her on a white, ornate bench. "This was the way that things were meant to transpire. Take my death for example, it was my destiny - it was meant to happen - that is why you couldn't stop it."

Tears began to form in my eyes at the mention of her death. "It was my fault that you got killed, if I had stayed with you all those years ago none of this would have happened, and the galaxy would have been so much different. Perhaps if I wore a different robe that morning or put my left boot on before my right, you might've still lived to see another day..." I trailed off as my throat constricted and I was no longer able to speak.

Satine laid a reassuring hand on my cheek and wiped away a few stray tears that had managed to escape. "I was always there Obi-wan. I was there when you chose exile over commitment, I was there when you attempted to bury your past in the sands of Tatooine, I was always there for you no matter what and I always will be."

"You were with me all along?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, when you were confident, when you were conflicted, when you were lonely. I guided you through both your strife and your ecstasy. But you didn't do what I asked of you after the war. You didn't fight for peace, for hope! You forgot yourself. Why?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. She was right, I had abandoned my past self and had spent the remainder of my life drowning in a sea of my own guilt.

Time seemed to stand still as we both fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Forgive me." I finally croaked, my voice was cracked and barley audible. "I'm sorry I let you down, I just...no longer had anything to live for."

Satine didn't say another word, she just grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in towards her soft coral lips. The moment our lips met, a spark in me ignited and newfound hope replaced the grief I had harboured for so many years. Slowly we broke apart and our gazes locked. I took this time to admire her. Her misty blue eyes glistened with excitement and her hair was neatly placed in a bun atop her head. Somehow she could always manage to take my breath away.

I chuckled lightly at the thought.

"What?" She asked, looking as smug as ever.

"Do you enjoy torturing me with your beauty?" I whispered into her silky blond hair.

"As a matter of fact I do, General Kenobi." She replied, reaching up to touch my beard. "I still don't like the beard."

"You said it looked good on me!"

"Actually, you'll find I said that it hides too much of your handsome face." She smiled, recalling the brief moment.

"Why are you always right?" I ask, mocking a jealous expression.

"Why are you always wrong?" She retorted, now unable to control the fit of giggles that erupted from her.

How I lived without this woman for so many years is insoluble.


End file.
